Better than Rum & Gold
by J. M. Winchester
Summary: You are forced onto a pirate ship as the crew's wench, but when Captain Jack Sparrow comes to save the day...or the rum...what is to happen to you?
1. Prolouge

Your name is Arabell , you have long dark brown hair, golden chocolate eyes, a petite frame, and lightly tanned skin. Most girls of your social standings were pale, but you weren't like the girls your age. Your mother, who should have been the one to teach you how a proper young lady to act, had died birthing you, and your father runs a distillery and sugarcane plantation on Kingston Harbor. 

Seeing as your father was always busy running things, and you had no other siblings, you were ignored most of the time. Not that your father didn't love you, he was a good father, just...a busy one. Having the freedom to do so, you played in the sugarcane fields, stealing sugar whenever you were certain none of the slaves were looking. When your father went into town you'd always beg him to take you with him, and he normally did. You had the strangest obsession with the docks. You loved to watch the sailor scurry about, and watch all the different ships dock into the port. You didn't understand how most people would have found this activity anything short of entrancing.

Sadly, your freedom did not last, as you learned at the age of thirteen. You father had started paying you much more attention, not that you minded, but it did leave you a little suspicious. He made you start warring corsets over your dresses, and all kinds of cloth underneath them. You hated him for it...the corsets crushed your insides, and the layers of undergarments were unbearably hot in the Caribbean heat. Completely unpractical for anyone to ware.

Then it became even worse. You'd always be at these balls and banquets. You didn't even know how to dance properly for heavens sakes! The closest you ever came to dancing lessons was dancing with the slaves around bonfires when your father wasn't home. You had come to find these dances very different. Plus your father would introduce you to every boy in the room by the end of the night. For a while you didn't understand his queer behavior, but you were a clever child and finally caught on. You did not approve of your father trying to marry you off. You hardly knew these people, let a lone loved them. Besides, you didn't want to have kids and waste away. You wanted to see the world, and actually live your life instead of watching it fade before your eyes. You had worked up a routine to scare every man away. It consisted of throwing things, and yelling curses, and overall being unladylike.

Your scheme had worked on every man...except one, Thomas H. Ross. No matter what you did, he seemed determined to marry you. Your father had actually promised him your hand! You had expected him to at least ask you if it was what you wanted first...but...he hadn't.

You quickly and cunningly devised a plan. You waited until your father went into town, which didn't take too long. You begged him to come, as always, and he complied, and as always you went straight to the docks. You managed to board passage with one of the merchant ships. You can't remember what isle it was supposed to be heading too, because halfway through the voyage there was a pirate raid. The Banshee's crew quickly overtook that of the merchant ship, and even though you had hidden, you were found and overtaken as well.

All of the crew was killed in one horrid way or another, but you were sparred. In a sense... The Banshee's captain, Bones Jones, a scrawny man with beady blue eyes, and a wiry white beard, not to mention the stench of decay about him, decided to take you as the crew's wench. You were only fourteen at the time, and thus too terrified to do or say anything against your fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know...it's short, but it's only the prolouge. The actual chapters will be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Rum & Accords

You're asleep on the floor of your cell. Your violent nightmares had caused Captain Jones to move you from the forecastle, or crew's quarters. The crew had complained endlessly of your screaming and thrashing about, which caused the floor boards the creak loudly during the night, until finally he moved you here in the brig. Your unwashed, oily tresses are sprawled out on the floor. If you could call the filth-ridden thing a floor. Your skin caked with mud, and your overall appearance was that of someone who hadn't been washed in years, and rightfully so. 

Your eyes snap open as cannons sound. You push yourself up into a sitting position, looking around in confusion.

"That didn't sound like one of The Banshee's cannons." you say aloud to an empty space, jumping as a cannon came hurtling through a nearby part of the boat's frame. Your eyes widen when you hear unfamiliar voices, and the unmistakable sound of metal clanging against metal on the deck.

'Maybe the Navy has finally caught this blasted ship.' you think hopefully. You had always dreamt the Royal fleet would come, and reclaim the ship, but after two years you were starting to doubt anyone could overthrow this godforsaken crew.Your head snapped up when you noticed a thudding noise seemed to be creeping ever closer. Soon you saw brown leather boots descending the stairs that led to the brig.

"Where be that blasted rum cabinet." came a voice, and you fell back down, scooting away from the iron bars of the cell incase the stranger meant you harm. After a few moments a man appeared in front of your cell. He defiantly wasn't a sailor, on the contrary he looked more like a blood thirsty pirate...a handsome blood thirsty pirate. Crestfallen, you held you're breath. Maybe he wouldn't notice you... He was muttering nothings under his breath as he looked in vain for something another, clearly to preoccupied to notice you.

He turned around, now facing you. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He says, making a strange face at you. You observe that his stature seems a bit wobbly and unstable. "Are you...drunk?" you ask, surprised at your own daring. Talking in front of anyone had never been a good risk to take when aboard a pirate's ship.

He paused for a moment, as though he was actually having to think about it, "Naturally, luv." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you...daft?" you asked in a meek whisper. There was something that hung about his person that caused him to seem off his rocker, to put it nicely. Yet, at the same time a sort of brilliant aurora was sprinkled in with it. Was he brilliantly mad? Or madly brilliant? Or neither?

"Possibly," He says, a finger to his lips, "but I think it's just the rum." he adds, now looking around the room again, opening doors, and growling under his breath when he finds nothing.

"What are you looking for?" you ask, becoming rather curiously about this strange person, no, not a person, a pirate. There was a huge difference.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He states, turning back towards you, "What's your name, lass?"

"Arabell" You answer apathetically, "What is it your looking for?" you ask once more.

"A rum cabinet." he replies simply.

"Why?" you question.

"Because," he starts, hardly paying you any mind, "Jones stole me rum, and I want it back."

"That's why you boarded The Banshee?"

"Aye." he says, as he shuffles through the room.

"He may have drank it already." you point out.

Jack turns to look at you, the ghost of a smirk forming on his lips, "If that be the case, I shall commandeer all of his rum."

You chew on your lower lip for a moment, a plan forming in your mind. "Sir, might I ask your name? 'Tis only fair after all."

"Jack Sparrow." He pauses, "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." he quickly corrects, moving his arms about as he does so.

"I have a proposition for you, Captain Sparrow." you say, standing up confidently, dusting off your tattered and yellowing chemise. The one thing you had learned while on this terrible ship was that no pirate could pass a bargain up. As long as they saw a profit for themselves, of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Kinda lame. Kinda short. I know. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Freedom

"I have a proposition for you, Captain Sparrow." you say, standing up confidently, dusting off your tattered and yellowing chemise. 

"Oh really?" Jack says, wrapping his long fingers around two of the cell's iron bars, looking at you with rapt attention, "and what might that be, Bell?"

"I'll take you to the Captains's rum cabinet."

"What's the rub?" he asks, arms now crossed over his chest.

"You get me free, and promise to get me off this blasted ship..." you paused, making sure not to land yourself into a trap, "Let me board your ship until you sail to the next port."

Jack thought for a moment, his index finger pressed against his lips as he did so.

"Do we have an accord." You ask impatiently. Jack agrees, nodding his head, before darting up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?" you yell angrily. "You agreed to free me, you can't leave me here!" Jack rolls his eyes, not that you can see this gesture, as he is half-way up the rotting stairs already.

"Will!" he yells, trying to be heard over the clashing of swords.

You hear Jack mumbling to someone, but you can't make out their conversation. A moment later a pair of footsteps make their way back down the stairs.

You glare as Jack returns to your cell, another pirate following at his heels. You take a second or two to look him over. He seems too proper to be a pirate. Though he must be if he serves Jack. For a pirate he is rather handsome, but you can't help favoring Jack more. After all, he was, hopefully, going to help you exscape.You turn your gaze back to Jack, looking at him expectantly.

He seems keen on ignoring you, and instead is looking over at the pirate, who you guess to be Will. Will is examining the hinges on your cell's door. You're biting your tongue, hoping the two of them can set you free.

"Sorry Jack, these can't be broken as easily as your's could last time. You'll have to find the key." You feel your heart sink as if a bit of your soul was slipping away at the prospect of staying on this ship forever.

"It's in the Captain's quarters." You chime in quickly, "I think." you add a bit less certain.

"Will, go get the key." Jack commands, and Will nods. "Quick! So we can liberate me rum!" he calls as Will runs up the stairs.

"Why do you want the rum so badly anyway? Was it special or something of the sort?" you ask, sitting back on the dust-ridden floor.

"All rum is special." You roll your eyes.

"But, you could have simply bought another bottle of rum. Could you not?"

"I could." Jack admitted, "But this way...is much more fun, don't ye think?"

You thought for a moment, then shook your head, "No."

"Ah, well...why are you complaining?" You shrug. As if on cue, Will appeared on the staircase again. "Jack, we have to hurry."

"Why's that?" Jack asks, skeptically.

"The crew can't hold much longer." Jack nods and takes the keys from Will.

He fiddles with several keys, none working as of yet. Looking up at you he asks, "Do you know which key it is by any chance, luv?"

You shake your head. He sighs and returns to trying each key. Once he reached the last one, he sighed and shoved it in the lock...It didn't fit either.

"By the powers!" Jack started jumping up and down, rather like a basket case, trying to fit the key into the lock.

"Um...Jack.."

"What?" Jack asked, stopping his jumping to stare at William.

"You have the key..." he paused, "upside down."

"Well...look at that." he said flipping the key over and sliding it into the lock with a soft click. You smiled, rocking on the balls of your feet. You were finally going to be free. You and Will both jumped as another cannon came soaring through the wooden frame. Jack quickly swung open the cells door.

"Freedom alas." you say triumphantly, "Thanks to the two of you of course." you add, quickly.

"Yes, yes, you're free. Now lead me to the rum as your debt repaid." Jack said impatiently.

You nodded, and started up the steps. You paled at the sight of the pirates parrying, and felt as if you were going to be sick at the stench of freshly spilt blood. "Oh my." you mutter, cringing inwardly.

"Well, go!" Jack says quickly.

"It's in that room there." you said, pointing to the forecastle.

"Well, go then!" You shake your head. "I'm not walking through a hand full of pirates who happen to be fighting."

Jack growls, grabs Will by the collar of his shirt, and starts his trek toward the cabin, leaving you standing on the stairs.  
You return to the brig, feeling much safer now that you can't smell the stench of fresh bloodshed. Another cannonball shot through the hull, barely missing you, but hitting an empty bookcase, causing it to fall on the floor with a loud crash. You jumped back to avoid being crushed flat, letting out a small gasp.

"Jack!" Yells what sounds like Will, accompanied by several thuds.

Jack rolled down the stairs, collided with the groun, and is now laying flat on the unsanitary floor so that you can no longer see him over the bookcase that's laying between the two of you.

"Um..." You say, trying to peer across the bookcase.

Jack jumps up, swaggering slightly, "Falling downstairs; very, very painful," he swayed almost falling over. "Very painful."

"How much rum do you reckon he's had?" you ask as Will trots down the stairs, arms full of the Captain's, well...now Jack's, rum.

"About one or two..." Jack pauses, trying to regain his footing, so Will finishes the sentence for him, "dozen bottles."

"Aye. Thanks mate." Jack said, finally attaining some balance.

"Jack shouldn't we be getting back to the Pearl?"

"Right." Jack says, climbing up the stairs. Will helps you climb over the bookcase, afterwards you both follow Jack's suit; Will staggering under the weight of Jack's newly acquired bottle filled with the amber colored rum. (Yes, I know. Rum is clear...back then it wasn't.) "Back to the Pearl!" Jack yells to the dueling crew, "with haste!" he adds, receiving yells of relief in response.

After half the crew had returned to the Black Pearl, Captain Jones Bones decided to make his grand entrance.

"Where do ye think your goin' with me wench and me rum, Jack?"

Jack turns around, a smirk pulling at his lips, "To the Pearl, mate. Then to the nearest port to drop off yer wench." You cringe slightly.

Jones shakes his head, "I don't think so, mate."

"And why's that?" Jack asked his hand gliding to the hilt of his cutlass.

"Hurry up, and swing over to the Pearl." Will whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" You ask dumbly.

"No one is paying attention."

"Oh. Right." You say, and clutch onto the rope that he handed you. "Are you certain it will hold me?" You ask, but Will has left already. So you climb a top the deck's railing, and swing. With a sickening crack you land onto the Black Pearl's deck, instantly blacking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Return to the Black Pearl

Your eyes flutter open, only to shut close at once due to the blinding sunlight.  
"Captain! She's coming too." You faintly hear a voice say.  
"Aye. Man the wheel Gibbs." You hear another voice reply, this one you recognize as Sparrow's. 

You force your eyes open, pushing yourself into a sitting position. You moan in pain, your back exceptionally sore. You look up to see Jack hovering over you.

"You all right, love?" You roll your eyes, "Oh, yes, I'm wonderful. Except for the bruises, aches, possibly cracked rib." You reply sarcastically.  
"Oh. Good then." He replies as you pull yourself to your feet with the help of Jack's offered hand. You falter, nearly falling back onto the grimy deck, but he manages to stabilize you by slipping his arm around your waist. The weight of his arm against your sore back compels you to groan in pain again. "Certain yer fine?" He asks in concern. No, it couldn't be concern. He's a pirate after all. It must be mock sympathy...Yeah, that's it. Pirate's didn't have feelings...right?  
You scowl at him, "I would be if you removed your arm." You say pointedly. Jack does, shrugging before walking away. You stand there in shock for a second or two. You hadn't actually expected him to let you go.

"Hold on!" You call out as you walk toward him. "Aye?" He asks, turning to face you. "I have a couple of questions Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain. Not Mr. Captain." He mumbles, "Ask away, Bell."

You nod, "Were, exactly, is the next port?" You ask a bit softer, you had to watch your mouth more carefully, you were dealing with pirates after all.

"Tortuga." He replies, sending you into a state of bewilderment again. This was definitely an unforeseen blemish on your plan. You blink away the trance and take off for Jack yet again, "Wait a second!"

"Yes, love?" he asks, not bothering to turn around this time. "Couldn't you...that is to say..." You chewed on your lower lip. It was badly chapped, cracking with every word you utter. The pressure from your teeth caused it to bleed a humble amount, but you barely took notice. You desperately try to regain your nerve, "Might you drop me off on the next port after Tortuga?"

"Why would I do that? There is no profit I see in your staying aboard for me to gain, and the crew doesn't need you gettin' in their way any longer then you have to. I'll take you to the next port as promised."

You nod in understanding, losing your confidence yet again, you turn away and walk over to the railing, leaning over it a bit to watch a dolphin try to keep up with the ship.

"You never answered my question." You turn to see Jack. You swallow hard noticing just how close he is, and the fact that your attire consists solely of a tattered chemise. "What question?"

"The one you never answered." He replied, failing horribly at trying to hide his smirk.

"What might that be again?" He put his arms on either side of you, palms flat against the railing. You're trapped. "Why should I leave you at the second to next port? Which happens to be Port Courage. Going there would mean risking a meeting with the gallows."

"You shouldn't." You say, looking away from those deep brown eyes. "You won't." you mutter softer, more so to yourself.

"What is yer worriment with Tortuga?" You inwardly cringe, "If you leave me in Tortuga I will die. The only way to survive there is to be a wench. The very thought of any man ever touching me again is less welcome then death." You reply, still gazing at your grimy feet.

"Very well then, Port Courage it is."

You look back up at Sparrow, taken completely by surprise. "Thank you...Captain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sort of short. Oh well. Review!


	5. Chapter 4: A Flaw of Sorts

Your eyes flutter open, only to shut close at once due to the blinding sunlight.  
"Captain! She's coming too." You faintly hear a voice say.  
"Aye. Man the wheel Gibbs." You hear another voice reply, this one you recognize as Jack's.

You force your eyes open, pushing yourself into a sitting position. You moan in pain, your back exceptionally sore. You look up to see Jack hovering over you.

"You all right, love?" You roll your eyes, "Oh, yes, I'm wonderful. Except for the bruises, aches, possibly cracked rib." You reply sarcastically.

"Oh. Good then." He says as you pull yourself to your feet with the help of Jack's offered hand. You falter, nearly falling back onto the grimy deck, but Jack manages to stabilize you by slipping his arm around your waist. The weight of his arm against your sore back compels you to groan in pain again. "Certain yer fine?" He asks in concern. No, it couldn't be concern. He's a pirate after all. It must be mock sympathy...Pirates didn't have feelings, right?

You scowl at him, "I would be if you removed your arm." You say pointedly. Jack does, shrugging before walking away. You stand there in shock for a second or two. You hadn't actually expected him to let you go.

"Hold on!" You call out as you walk toward him. "Aye?" He asks, turning to face you. "I have a couple of questions Mr. Sparrow"  
"Captain. Not Mr. Captain." He mumbles, "Ask away, Bell."

You nod, "Were, exactly, is the next port?" You ask a bit softer, you had to watch your mouth more carefully, you were dealing with pirates after all.

"Tortuga." He says simply. You go into a state of bewilderment again. This was definitely an unforeseen blemish on your plan.

You blink away the trance and take off for Jack yet again, "Wait a second!"

"Yes, love?" he asks, not bothering to turn around this time.

"Couldn't you...that is to say..." You chewed on your lower lip. It was badly chapped, cracking with every word you utter. The pressure from your teeth caused it to bleed a humble amount, but you barely took notice. You desperately try to regain your nerve. "Might you drop me off on the next port after Tortuga?"

"Why would I do that? There is no profit I see in your staying aboard for me to gain, and the crew doesn't need you gettin' in their way any longer then you have to. I'll take you to the next port as promised."

You nod in understanding, losing your confidence yet again, you turn away and walk over to the railing. You lean over it a bit to watch a dolphin try to keep up with the ship.

"You never answered my question." You turn to see Jack.

You swallow hard noticing just how close he is, and the fact that your attire consists solely of a tattered chemise. "What question?"

"The one you never awnsered." He replied, failing horridly at trying to hide smirk.

"What might that be again?" He put his arms on either side of you, palms flat against the railing. "Why should I leave you at the second to next port? Which happens to be Port Courage. Going there would mean risking a meeting with the gallows."

"You shouldn't." You say, looking down away from those deep brown eyes. "You won't."

"What is yer worriment with Tortuga, Bell?"

You inwardly cringe, "If you leave me in Tortuga I will die. The only way to survive there is to be a wench. The very thought of any man ever touching me again is less welcome then death." You reply, still gazing at your grimy feet.

"Very well then, Port Courage it is." You look back up at Sparrow, taken completely by surprise.

"Thank you...Captain."

A/N: So there was a problem with this chapter. I accidentally posted chapter 5 in place of 4...but it's fixed now! 


	6. Chapter 5: Tortuga

The Pearl is due to dock at Tortuga later tonight. Needless to say everyone's spirits seem to be raised at this prospect. 

"It really isn't safe for you to sleep like that." You merely yawn at Will in response. You were leaning against the mizzenmast, moments before fast asleep, but his voice had awakened you. "And why is that?" you ask halfheartedly, sleep still heavily upon you.

"You'll get trampled on by the crew." He says as if it were obvious. Which if you hadn't gone without sleep the night before, it would have been.

"Oh," you reply, and allow Will to pull you to your feet.

"Jack said you're going to stay aboard the Pearl once we dock-"

You cut him off, "I am?"

He nods, "Why don't you ask him if you can sleep in his cabin? You need rest, and there really isn't any other safe place to sleep. His door has a lock on it so the crew wouldn't be able to bother you."

You smile, trying to keep your eyes open and your wits about you as to not fall over, "That is very thoughtful Will, but I highly doubt the Captain wants me in-"

Will leans you against to mizzenmast once more. You're too tired to argue, instead you try to keep your balance, letting your eyelids slide shut.

"Love, wake up." Your eyelids flutter open once again.

"Yes?" You ask, clutching at the mast for support.

"Yer going to stay here when we-"

You cut him off, now longer worried about your mouth around him. He seemed respectable enough to trust, but you still weren't entirely sure. "I know. Will's already informed me." Your eyelids feel as if they are filled with led. You can't help but to let them close.

You frowned, "You can't honestly expect me to stay here the entire time."

"I don't."

You look at him strangely, "Why's that?"

Jack smiled, putting his arm around your shoulders and taking you away from the mizzenmast, "You see, Bell, not only did I tell you to stay aboard, but you're also going to rest until we get there."

You look befuddled again, "I am? Where could I possibly rest without being treaded on?"

"My cabin, even if I have to use force." You notice the shine in his eyes shift.

"Keep those thoughts clean Mister Sparrow." He looks down at you, a smirk plastered on his lips. "And just because you told me not too, doesn't mean I'll be inclined to leave the ship."

"If ye say so, love." You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring your previous comment, he pushed open a large door, pulling you inside. You hadn't even noticed you had been walking this whole time. "Now lay down and rest." Jack says gesturing to the bed. You did as you were told. Your eyes closing without your consent, you barely heard Jack's footsteps recede as he left the room, locking the door with a click.

Squawk. "Wi' a wannion!"

You jump, harshly ripped from sleep by a bloody parrot. "Cotton, you scared me." You say, your hand over your heart or at least that general area. You push yourself off the bed as he gestures for you to follow him back on the deck. His ruddy parrot saying rather rude nothings as you climb up the stairs.

Once you've reached the deck, you walk over to where Jack and Will are standing. "Why am I awake?" You ask, stretching.

"We've just arrived." Will says, jerking his head to the lively island.

"Oh." You say, looking between Jack and Will for a moment or two before yanking Jack's pistol from his sash, "Mind if I borrow this?" You ask, before he could protest, you bolted off the ship and into the crowded port.

"You think she realizes that she's only in her shimmy?" Jack asks, his eyebrows raised. (A shimmy or chemise by the way is not only a nightgown, but more or less underwear. In case you were wondering.)

Will shrugs, still baffled by the fact that you actually got away with stealing one of Jack's effects, and he didn't even seem bothered by it. On the contrary, he was...smiling that lopsided grin of his.

Returning a few hours later, as you walk back onto the Black Pearl a soft clinking noise accompanies you. You walk over to your usual spot at the railing, not seeing anyone else on deck.

"Can I have me pistol back now?"

You jump slightly, but pretend as if hadn't jumped at all. "Of course." You say, handing it back, "Thank you for lending it to me." You looked over at him, "Even if you didn't really have much say in the matter" Jack doesn't reply...

"Are you listening to me at all?" Jack doesn't reply, instead he's starring at your newly altered attire. Which now consisted of a new muslin chemise, a pair of cotton bloomers, a simple crimson dress, which looked like a chemise itself, and a pair of leather boots.

"Now, how did you happen upon all of that," He asks, "When ye had no money to speak of."

You turn back to look out at the shallow reefs, "Well, that's why I needed your pistol. Now isn't it."

Jack smirks, yet again, that glint only you notice returning, "Yer a very interesting lass."

You turn around and smile at him for a moment, before returning your gaze to the reefs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again...short. Sorry. Review!


	7. Chapter 6: Sleeping Arrangments

You feel slumber slowly take over you, not pleasant in the slightest as you are up in the crow's nest. You snap your eyes back open, trying hard to stay awake lest you plummet to your doom. 

"Ye know, Bell," You look down at Jack to show that you are, in fact, listening, "Most would have enough sense not to climb up there when they're less then wide awake."

"Well, I'm not most." You call back, your remark causing Jack to smile.

"How about you get down from there before ye get hurt."

You comply, lowering yourself onto the ladder, your arms noticeably shaking as you did so. "Is that concern I hear?" You ask cheekily, the lack of sleep effecting your brain.

"Actually it is." Jack replies, helping you onto the deck, "You see, I'd pity the crew if they had to clean ye off the deck."

"How sympathetic of you." You declare, rolling your eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" You questioned, removing Jack's hand from your waist.

"Shouldn't ye?" Jack asks back.

You sigh, "Well, I would be," You paused in mid-yawn, "if it weren't for one slight problem."

"Ah...but you see, I've solved said problem." He interjects.  
"Really?" You say, somewhat surprised, "And what is the solution you've come to, captain?"

"You'll have to sleep with me." He states, his smirk widening.

You feel your mouth fall open, "Pa-...Pardon me?"

"You heard me, love." Jack says, draping an arm over your shoulders.

"You can't be serious..."

"Oh, but I am."

"You're serious?"

"Inescapably."

"Couldn't I sleep with the crew?" You ask, trying to find an alternate option, and quickly, so Jack wouldn't notice the blush that had crept onto your cheeks.

"Ye could, but I think ye should know that Annamaria barely manages it." Jack says with a shrug, his arm still hanging on.

You scowl up at Jack, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Let's just face it, love, yer noticeably weaker then her."

You cross your arms over your chest, "Am I now?"

Jack rubs his chin in mock thought, "Aye."

"You mean to tell me; I either sleep in your bed or don't sleep at all?"

"Yes." He said flatly.

You sigh dejectedly, "Well, if I have no other choice."

"Ye don't." Jack say a little to quickly.

"Fine, but only under one condition." You say glaring at Jack's hand, which is hanging dangerously close to your chest.

"And what might that be?" He asks, ignoring your glare.

"You leave me be while I'm asleep." Jack nods, leading you to the captain's quarters, his hand back on your waist.

You tug off your grown, not paying any mind to the wretch of a pirate watching you undress. Jack had seen you in your shimmy (chemise) several times already. You frown, unable to shake off the dress do to the lacing in the back.

"Um..." You say, chewing on your lower lip, "Could you...er...would you unlace my gown?"

"A'course, Bell." Jack smiles, revealing those golden teeth. You feel the cloth give as he undoes the horrid constraint. As he loosens the final ribbon, his long, skinny fingers brush your bum.

"Jack!" You exclaim, feeling scandalized.

"Aye?" He questions, eyebrows raised, faking a sense of innocence.

"You're a horrid wretch." You mutter, letting the silk finally drop to the floor.

"An yer not the first to say so." Jack falls back on the bed. He pats the spot beside him causing you to roll your eyes. Nonetheless, you crawl into the bed, laying down beside him, but keeping your distance. Jack frowns as you turn your back to him. Sleep overtakes you moments afterward, but not before you feel Jack's body press against your's in a light embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Please, by all means, keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 7: Of Keys & Myths

You wake up to find Jack already gone...For aome reason this causes you to frown, but you promptly shrug it off. You struggle as you lace your dress the best you can. After stepping into your boots, you climb up on deck. Once there, you find Jack holding a conversation with...wait...it couldn't be. There stood Bones Jones. You paled, backing into someone. You turn to find it's only Will, and hide behind him. 

"Why is he here?" You ask, still using Will as a shield.

"I'm not sure." He replies, "Maybe you should go below deck and hide for a while."

"No! I want to know what they are talking about!" You demand, and Will starts inching closer to them, you scuffling behind him until the two of you came within hearing range.

"An uneasy alliance?" Bones asked through a rotten grin.

"An unholy one." Jack replies, sounding unconvinced about something, "I personally have no reservations about that plan."

"Ah, but I think you do." Bones says, his grin slowly seeping away, "You have the key."

"Aye?" Jack still seems unconvinced, but now somewhat interest, "In what form is this key I have possession over?"

"The girl." He replies, sending a shiver through you. Jack looks as though he has completely lost interest, except the shine in his eyes which gave him away, only Bones was too blind to details to notice it.

"If she really were some sort of key, you would have been keener on taking care of her, wouldn't ye?" Bones looks at a loss. "Yes, well..." Jack waves him away, ushering him off The Pearl.

"Good-bye." and with that he pushes Jones down the boarding plank.

Walking out from behind Will, you ask, "Jack, er...I mean Captain, what was he talking about?"

Jack looks you over for a moment before saying, "Orculo Cueva," He then walked past you, and up to the wheel.

You turn to Will, "Orculo Cueva? What's that mean?"

Will shrugs, however Gibbs and Pintel, in unison, reply, "Oracle Cave."

You give a small laugh as Gibbs and Pintel glare at each other, the two storytellers in competition.

Pintel turns to Ragetti, "Thinks he knows everything."

Gibbs leans over to Will, "Thinks he knows everything."

You roll your eyes, but ask again, "Why do you need a key for a cave? Is there something of importance within it? A chest or something of the like?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "Ye don't understand, miss. Ye see, the key is actually a person."

"I gathered as much," Gibbs glares at you for interrupting.

Pintel sees this opportunity and continues, "The key isn't really a key. It's a creature. Well, a person, until they put on the necklace of La Piedra De Despertar."

"What kind of creature?" You ask, sitting down on a barrel.

Gibbs speaks again, "An oracle, whose hair turns as green as a mermaids, and skin as white as the sand. But it's the eyes that scare even the cruelest of pirates."

You swallow hard, "Why's that?"

Pintel takes over the story yet again, earning a scowl from Mr. Gibbs, "Like a blind man's, it's eyes. The faintest shade of blue." He shudders for effect, or perhaps honestly.

"Are you both loaded to the gunwales?" You ask, not sure you believe their story.

Gibbs shakes his head, "We aren't drunk, lass."

"But what would a pirate want with an oracle?" Will asks, speaking for the first time during this whole conversation.

"To predict things, what else would it be good for?" Gibbs replies.

"What things?" You question.

Pintel replies, "When a ship is going to attack, if the pirate would pre- preva- win a battle, if mutiny was soon to come, and all that sort of stuff."

You roll your eyes, "You can't honestly believe that it exists. Jack doesn't seem to." They all nod, but you can tell they're lying,

"Aye, 'tis only a sailor's tale."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that took so long...I haven't felt like writting lately. I guess I'm too excited about school starting.


	9. Chapter 8: Broken Promises

Quite a few days have gone by, and still you haven't docked at Port Courage. You are becoming a bit perturbed at this, and decided to confront Jack. You look around the deck, spotting him at the helm. 

"Oi! Captain!" You call, walking toward him.

"Aye, love, what is it?" He says, looking at his compass.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that..." you mutter to yourself.

"What was that?" He asks, smirking slightly. You chose to ignore this.

"When are we ever going to reach Port Courage?"

Jack opens his mouth, then, thinking better of it, closes his mouth again. "Well...love...we aren't." He says, quickly looking back at his compass.

"What!" You screech, "But we had an accord!"

"Yes, well...Something has changed, as it were."

"You went back on your word." You say incredulously. You feel something inside you change. You had actually trusted a pirate. Why had you let your gaurd down so easily? You silently cursed yourself for doing so.

"Pirate." He says simply, an annoyingly amused glint in his eyes.

You growl, but quickly remember where you are, having lost faith in Jack you think it best to return to your cautious antics. "Right, so where exactly are we going then?"

"Orculo Cueva." He says, raising an eyebrow as he continues to stare at the compass.

"Come now, you don't really believe it exists...and will you please stop starring at that ruddy compass. It points north, it really isn't that interesting." You bite back, growing very angry with your situation.

"Ah, but that's where yer wrong. It doesn't point north, and o'course I believe in the story. I've seen much stranger things in the Caribbean, trust me, Bell." He makes a strange face, before looking out at the sea.

'Trust you? I did, and look where that got me.' You think, biting your tongue, "And I suppose you think I'm a key too?" You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

Jack pause for a moment, stroking his chin, yet again in mock thought, "Aye." He answers, nodding.

You repress a scream, wanting so badly to pull out your long tresses. You make a noise resembling 'Hmfp' and storm off as quickly as possible, so that he would not notice the warm salt ridden tears that had begun to run down your cheeks. 'I trusted you...'

Two days have passed, and both of them consisted of you avoiding Jack like the plague. The Pearl was due to dock at Orculo Cueva later that night. You had stationed yourself in the Crow's nest. Since there was only room for one person, you highly doubted Jack would be able to make you come down. Which also meant you wouldn't be forced to go on that stupid Isle...Maybe you should try and make another deal with Jack? Not that he'd follow through with it...

"Lass, the Captain wants ye to get down." One of the crew members shouted up at you, just as you had anticipated.

"Well, the Captain can't always get what he wants, now can he?" You say, and smirk as you watch him stalk over to Jack to tell him of your refusal.

You continue to watch the scene as Jack stalks over to the base of the mast.

"Get down 'ere, love." Jack shouted up at you.

"No thank you, Mr. Sparrow." You shout back, saying the last bit in a sort of taunt.

"Captain. It's Captain, meaning you do as I say when on my ship."

"Well, Captain I wouldn't still be on your ship if you had kept your end of our bargain." You bark back, leaning over the side of the rail, but only a little bit. You'd seen many a sailor plummet from the Crow's nest during the last couple of years.  
"If you don't get down here, Bell, I'm coming up there." He warned. You merely took it as an empty threat.

"Then you might as well start climbing, because I'm not coming down. And my name isn't Bell!" To your surprise he actually begins to climb up the ladder.

"Are you daft?" You inquire, watching Jack's form climb up to the crow's nest.

"O' course." He admits.

"You realize, of course, that there isn't any room up here for you and me both."

"That's what ye think." He says, finally reaching the top of the ladder. He swings one of his legs over the railing. You're surprised to find at that he is, in fact, correct. Two people can fit, but only just. Your breath catches in your throat, caused by his closeness, so close in fact that you can feel almost every detail in his body, from his abs to his hip bones. You swallow hard before speaking, "And what has this madness accomplished? I'm still not coming down."

"Yer a stubborn one, aren't ye?" You glare at his remark and wait for him to continue. "I understand yer upset and all bu-"

"Upset!" You scream, causing Jack to plug his ears with his fingers, "That's rich." You snap. You look down, your eyes lingering at first over Jack's hand, before realizing where it was resting. Your eyes then shifted to the pistol underneath it.

"You know," You start, still gazing at the gun, "I had expected you to maintain your word. I assumed even pirates had the smallest mite of honor. I'll have to remember not to make such a mistake as to think pirates are anything of a human again." You looked up at Jack's face to see if your words effected him any, it didn't seem like they did so you proceeded to say, "I trusted you, and you sold that trust for what? A myth. I mean honestl-"

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up." Jack said, and without warning his lips crashed onto yours. Caught off guard for a moment, you blinked a couple of times, before regaining your wits. You deepened the kiss, your hand slowly removing Mr. Sparrow's pistol. Your response had Jack to stunned to notice.

You quickly broke a part, trying hard not to acknowledge the sparks the kiss had created. You cocked the gun, pointing it at Jack. "Now, here's the deal, Mr. Sparrow. You will take me to Port Courage, or the nearest thriving Port, other then Tortuga."

Jack looked too comfortable for someone with a pistol pointed at them. "Ya know, love, that wouldn't be a smart move."

"Oh, and why not?" You ask, arching an eyebrow, feeling a new sensation of bravery wash over you.

"You see, my crew down there, out number ye. If ya were to hurt me, they'd return the favor. So let's try this deal thing again." He says, holding out his hand for the pistol.

You ignore his hand, and instead wait for him to explain. He quickly folds his fingers flat against his palm, placing his arm back at his side.

"How about you come with me on this isle, see if yer really a key. If ye aren't, I'll take you to Port Valiant. It's only a day away from 'ere."

"That sounds fair enough, but there's two problems."

"What might they be?"

"Firstly, what happens if I am some sort of key?" Jack opens his mouth, but you continue, "Secondly, I don't trust you anymore. Or do you not recall the part where you lied to me."

Jack replies by kissing you again. You put your free hand on his chest to push him away, but instead of doing so, it simply lays there. You can't bring yourself to stop kissing him. Your whole body relaxes, causing your grip on the pistol to loosen. The feel of the cold iron slipping from your hand causes you to snap back to your sense, and push him away.

"Would you stop doing that!" You yell, your cheeks bright red from embarrassment. Jack merely smirks, holding his hand out for the pistol, which you reluctantly return.

"Ye know ye enjoy it, Bell."

You roll your eyes, crossing your arms. Jack's eyes immediately move to your chest, confusing you for a moment. That is until you realize that by crossing your arms you created cleavage. You quickly drop your arms, scowling. This only causes Jack's smile to grow.

"Now, are ye goin' to climb this ladder yerself, or do I have to make you?"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" You say bitterly. "If I do go down to the deck, that doesn't mean I'm going on the isle."

"Will you stop bein' so ruddy stubborn!" He says in a somewhat yell, causing you to flinch. His eyes soften to your surprise. "What is so wrong with goin' on the blasted isle?" he asks, softer.

"It would mean you won." You say quietly, knowing how childish it sounded.

"Fine, if ye come down that doesn't me I win." Satisfied, you nod. Jack climbs down the ladder first, you following after him.

"Stop starring at my arse!" you warn, only halfheartedly. Why couldn't you stay pissed at him, when he clearly deserved it?

Jack smirks, caught in the act, but doesn't avert his gaze. 'I still have plenty of time before we reach that isle to change her mind.' He thought, the glint in his eyes returning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: School starts tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll still update! Actually...only two more chapters and this story will be finished. I'm already starting on the sequal though. Oh! and POTC4Ever I adore you! You're the only one who ever reviews after an update, and I love you for it. Expect one more chapter to be posted within the next couple of hours.


	10. Chapter 9: La Piedra De Despertar

It was now dark, and the Black Pearl is nearing Orculo Cueva. Jack slipped some rum into your grog, and you are now so drunk that he has convinced you the rum is grog... 

"Captain?" You say, sloshing down more rum.

Jack is sitting on the deck, back against the mizzenmast, legs sprawled out in front of him. You're leaning up against Jack, his arm draped over your shoulder.

"Aye?" He says, paying more attention to his rum then you.

"You know why I'm so stubborn around you, don't you?" You say, looking up at the stars as if they were the prettiest things in the world.

Jack's attention is quickly taken away from the rum and placed solely around you, "Why's that, Bell?"

"Because you're so..." You stop, blinking a few times which causes you to look confused. Jack arches an eyebrow as he waits for you to continue. "What was I saying?" You ask, looking down from the stars and over to Jack.

"Ye were just about to confess your undying love for me." He says, smirking widely.

Your eyes pop wide, "Shhh!" You say frantically, "You aren't supposed to know I like you in that way. It's a secret." You say nodding.

Jack is slightly taken aback by this, but his face doesn't show it. It shows pride perhaps, but not surprise.

"Cap'n!" One of the crew member's called from the crow's nest.

"What?" Jack asked, rather unpleasantly.

"We be 'ere Cap'n." Jack nodded, and was about to get up before realizing you were still leaning on him. He stood up, carefully picking you up with him. "Let's go, love."

"Go where?" You ask in a childlike voice, eyebrows furrowed.

"To full-fill yer destiny." Jack said walking off the Pearl and onto the docking board.

"What if I don't wanna?" You ask, your head lolling back, and the rum bottle falling from your hand without you noticing.

"Well, that's why yer drunk, now isn't it?" Jack says, still smiling.

"Now where Jack?" Will asks running to catch up with him, "Jack!"

"What!" He asks, a look of confusion to match your own now on his face.

"Is she drunk?" He asks with concern.

"No..." Jack says shifting his eyes back and forth.

"I thought I was?" You say, wrinkling your nose.

Will glares at Jack until he finally confesses, "Okay, maybe a little..." He quickly changes the subject by pointing out a dank cave, "If I were something of value, I'd be hiding there."

"You're not valuable?" You ask, laying your shoulder on Jack's shoulder. "Yer a pirate..."

"What's yer point, love?" Jack asks, more or less ignoring you.

"Well...all pirates have prices on their heads...don't they?" You asked yourself, as everyone walked into the cave. "Your head should be worth a lot, it's very pretty." You say matter-of-factly.

Will tries to stifle a laugh, but fails, earning a glare from Jack.

"Now where's that necklace..." he says, setting you on the ground and pushing you onto Will, "Watch this." He says before walking through a couple of tunnels, the rest of the crew falling behind.

"Jack this is ridiculous. We've been in here for hours, and Arabell is really starting to get heavy. No offense." He says to you before continuing, "There's no necklace, Jack." Will says, groaning inwardly.

"There isn't?" Jack says in mock confusion, "Then...what do ye call this? Hmm?"" He says holding up a beautiful gold necklace. There were several tiny rubies carved into the chain, and a small medallion in the center. Pure gold, with a giant topaz. What appeared to be a tiny copper trinket of a fairy hung onto to the medallion with tiny little fingers.

"Give 'er here." Jack says, grabbing hold of you by the small of your back. "Will, lift her hair up so I can fasten this thing."

Will does so, taking your long tresses in his hands as Jack drapes the medallion around your neck and clicks it together so it stays. A soft humming sounds. Will jumps back a little, Jack however leans closer to your chest to look at the necklace closely.

The copper trinket begins to look lively, it's wings start to flickers, it's whole body trembles before it falls. Only to land in Jack's open hand. He brings it to his face, his other arm still bracing you. The tiny fairy, whose hair is the brightest red with gold lace weaved in, eyes like two rubies, and skin like copper, stands up. It takes a moment for the poor thing to gain it's footing on Jack's palm.

The rest of the crew is too busy starring at you to notice the fairy. Your hair has slowly faded, not to green, but to an orangey gold and it began to creep into ringlets, just as Gibbs had foretold, your skin is fading too, but your eyes, which are struggling to stay open due to the large amount of rum intake, didn't turn light blue...they had turned a rich shade of gold with flecks of dark chocolate.

"Ouch!" Jack yells, causing the crew's attention to move to him. "The little beastie bit me!" He says, rubbing his nose. (Heh. heh, at least it wasn't a monkey. I love you Tanya!) The fairy had left a jagged set of miniature teeth marks on the tip of his nose. She had flown away from Jack when he screamed, and is now sitting on your shoulder.

"Where'd it go. I want to shoot it!" Jack says, his eyes slowly drifting to you. He stares at you for a moment. You smile, still in your drunken state.

"Jack..." Will whispers as a few of the crew members look around suspiciously.

"Why are ye whispering?" Jack demands, finally taking his eyes off you.

"There's someone outside the cave..." After saying this, Will received a few whispered 'aye's from the rest of the crew.

"Well...Go! Fight whoever it is!" Jack said, watching the crew scatter out of the cave, "And keep to the code!" He yelled as an after thought. Jack slowly lowered you to the ground.

"Are leaving me, Captain?" You ask, sounding somewhat scared.

"Course not, Bell," He says propping you up against a rock, "But given yer...ah...drunken...ness, ye should stay put."

Your lower lip trembles, and Jack can't help but to think you look so fragile, even with those piercing eyes, and skin as pale as death itself. He looks over at the fairy, nuzzled now at the crook in your neck,

"Er...beastie...watch after 'er." He said awkwardly before leaving you and your newfound friend in the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's where I leave you. It will be two or three days until the last chapter is published. I need help writting it...if you can write swordfights well...email me!


	11. Chapter 10: So Far Away

The harsh clang of steel rang through the stifling night air, resonating off the surrounding mountains as Jack's crew engaged with Jones's men. 

He let out a sigh as he drew his cutlass, grinning ironically at the singing of it being released from it's sheath. The surrounding battle rang in his ears, cries of pain and battle calls blending together into the symphony of war.

Spotting his adversary amidst the damage of freshly slain bodies. Jack sprang forward, cutlass at the ready, parrying an attack aimed at Kay, the Pearl's powder monkey.

"Two years I've known ye Jones, and still yer skills at swordplay are equal to that of a dead sea rat!" Jack taunted, shoving Kay aside to engage with Bones Jones.

"Ye'll be regretin' that." Jones growled, lunging wildly at Jack's torso.

Jack sidestepped him easily, laughing.

"Yer banterin' skills turn out to be worse then yer skill as a pirate. Or maybe ye do have some great skills as a pirate and yer banter is just horrible. But as yer against me, yer banterin' and yer swordplay pales in comparison to the skill that is," Jack blocks a blow by leaping onto a large rock, "Captain," He takes a stab at Bones. Missing. "Jack," He jumps off the rock and ducks, "Sparrow!"

"Don't count yer doubloons before ye leave port, Sparrow. I'll be killin' ye and yer crew, then I'll be havin' the girl back to meself." Jones smirked maliciously, jumping past Jack's defense to land a blow on his shoulder.

Jack grunted as a blossom of crimson blood spread across the sleeve of his stark white shirt. At the mention of Arabell, her time spent aboard the Pearl and that fateful day Jack saved her from the confines of The Banshee flashed through Jack's mind, stroking the small ember of rage inside his chest into a blazing inferno that lit up his eyes and curled lips into snarl.

"Know that ye won' live to be whorin' innocents past this day Jones! I WILL kill ye!" he growled out, shoving his sword at Jones.

When he didn't feel the expected pain, Jones tossed his head up and cackled, choking through his laughter enough to say, "Af'er all tha' ye missed!" He laughed even harder, doubling backward, but as he did so, he noticed that the usual piece of wood that kept his balance had been severed from what was left of his leg. He waved his arms frantically, trying to lean forward to no prevail. He fell with a thud right into Jack's waiting cutlass.

The rush of rush blood from Jones's belly coated the blade, sliding deliciously down until it covered the entire handle.

"Ye'll be dyin' now, Jones, but before ye go...I want something from ye..." Jack whispered, using his boot to shove Jones off his cutlass.

"Ne'er!" Jones gasped out, clawing at the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Well...then I'll have to be killin' ye NOW then, won't I?" Jack asked, stepping onto Jones's wound and pointing his cutlass at his throat.

Jones cried out, squirming under Jack's boot.

"Aaah! Do it!" he growled out, pleadingly, spit and blood flying from his mouth.

"If you insist!" Jack smiled cheerfully, shoving the cutlass into his throat.

And with on last gurgling curse, Captain Bones Jones was no more.

* * *

Minutes after their captain's downfall, The Banshee's crew left without as much as a slur. Jack ran back to the cave after yelling orders to ready the sails at his crew.

Once inside the dank cave, a horrid sight met Jack. He stared into one big brown dead eye. Jack felt oddly moved, a sad expression on his face as he bent down to grab hold of the Arabell's already cold hands, lacings his fingers with her's. He gave the tiny copper fairy, who was nuzzled in the crook of the once lively oracle's neck, a lopsided grin. "There aren't many of the true myths left. And now there's one less in the world. What a shame." He said, shaking his head. He looked at those golden eyes for a moment before taking his precious hat and placing it atop her head. With that he stood and turned to exit the cave. He turned around, looking intently at the fairy once more. "Ye better take care o' her beastie." He wasn't sure why he had said it. After all why would a fairy look after a rotting corpse? Shaking the thought from his head, he returned to the Black Pearl.

* * *

A/n: This chapter was co-written by Brie. So, she gets credit for the sword fight, I only edited that bit a little. I know it doesn't seem like it, but there WILL be a sequel. 


	12. Author's Note

**_AN_: **Yes, that's right. An update...a year later, sure, but it's better than nothing, right? I am finally writing the sequal. Look out for it, it is called **A Swallow's Map**.


End file.
